Only Blood Can Tell
by Moo X. Doctor
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis are sent to investigate the murder of five wealthy families. While searching one of the manors, they find a girl in a pool of blood. Taking this girl to the Phantomhive mansion, they must try to figure out who she is and how is she involved in the murder. But they don't understand one thing: why was she trying to kill herself in that manor?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!** I am very happy that I was able to get this story molded into something! I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if there are mistakes! I was typing and trying to help my brother get through Silent Hill at the same time. I am really going to enjoy writing this story! Enjoy and please tell me what you think about it! Ugghhh I also apologize for not uploading this before I totally lied about uploading it within a few hours a few days ago (a long time ago). I was too distracted but here it is NOW! TODAY!

Note: This story will be using characters from the anime and will not be following either of the plots (manga and anime). This is a side-story I guess.

Also, I apologize if this is really crappy. I'm exhausted and I don't want to rewrite it. I will be making it better as the story advances. Enjoy in the meanwhile. Again, I apologize.

* * *

"Young master, a letter has arrived from Her Majesty, the queen," Sebastian Michaelis stepped into the office of Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel held a newspaper in his hand, skimming through it. He was bored already. It was the same headlines as before. Nothing was going on. It was thought he was deeply waiting for a request. Now he has it.

"I also have the tea you requested," Sebastian added. On his right hand was a silver tray that contained a finely decorated tea pot and a tea cup, the letter right beside them.

Sebastian stood in front of Ciel's desk and gently placed the tea cup in front of the young master. As he poured the tea, the thick, sweet aroma drifted throughout the room.

Ciel set down the newspaper and took the letter from Sebastian's hand. It was white and stamped with a wax seal. He opened it with ease and read the contents. Once finished he put the paper down and took a sip from his tea.

"The queen requests that her guard dog put his attention on an unsolved murder. This murder involved the deaths of five families. Several members of each family have been found and buried but the remaining members have been put down as dead although they are missing. Recently there have been cases of people gone missing in England and the queen believes that they are connected to the murder of the five families. She wants me to go and search the Daschle manor for any clues regarding the murder that can aid in solving why there have been disappearances." Ciel explained. Sebastian watched him.

"Shall I prepare a coach?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. We're going to the manor," Ciel ordered.

The manor was scorched black on the right side and entangled in vegetation on the left. It appeared to have suffered from a fire during some time. The sky has begun to darken and it smells of rain. The stone fountain in the driveway was dry and sprouting its own garden.

Ciel had tried to open the front door but it wouldn't budge.

"Sebastian, open the front door," Ciel said.

"Young master, there is another opening through the right side of the building," Sebastian called from the burnt part of the manor. Ciel walked over to Sebastian's side then they both made their way to the backyard.

There was nothing but an overgrown field of weeds and ferns. The trees from the surrounding forest were untrimmed and wild. As they walked to the center of the field, they noticed the windows were boarded up and the doors have been blockaded by furniture inside and outside.

"It's like they were trying to keep out something," Sebastian said. "Should I force open a door?"

"No, I don't want to destroy any possible evidence," Ciel said. "Find an opening if possible."

Sebastian studied the building and circled it several times. As he patted the right side of the wall, his foot kicked a wooden beam. He noticed that it was underneath a large bush that was quite larger than him. He moved the bush aside but it wasn't a bush. It was a veil of overgrown leafs.

There was a small passage that leads to a door.

"Young master, there's a door here," Sebastian said to Ciel from under the curtain of vegetation.

All the furniture was swept to the sides to block all openings. There were chairs broken and tossed around the rooms. It was dark in all the rooms but there would be streams of light pouring from the holes in the floors from the upstairs rooms and from the broken windows.

"It's been abandoned for quite a while, young master. Our footprints are evidence of it," Sebastian said, noticing the tracks in the dust that caked the ground.

As they searched the downstairs rooms, they found no sign of life. There were clothes but they haven't been worn in years. The same goes for the kitchen. There was evidence of food but it had only left a stain from where it had rotted.

Next, the upstairs.

The stairs were still intact but they creaked as the weight of Ciel and Sebastian came upon them.

"Young master, there is a strong odor of blood coming from upstairs. And it's fresh," Sebastian warned. Once they set foot on the second floor, there was nothing in the halls- no furniture, no evidence, and no life. As they exited a bedroom that had only a single chair inside it, Sebastian felt something plop onto his cheek. Ciel looked at him. Sebastian raised his head and another drop pecked his cheek. He touched his face and looked at his fingers.

"There's blood coming from the attic," Sebastian said, rubbing his fingers together.

"We have to hurry," Ciel said as he turned towards the direction of the attic door. Ciel opened the door and walked upstairs. Sebastian followed him.

"Young master, please cover your eyes," Sebastian said before Ciel made it to the top of the stairs. Ciel stood there and looked away. Sebastian moved on ahead.

Right in front of them was a body. Sebastian noticed that it was a girl who was wearing a blood-stained nightgown. There were dry and fresh blood stains.

"It's the body of a young girl who has been bleeding from unknown areas of her body. She doesn't appear to have wounds," Sebastian noted as he stood at her feet.

"Determine her cause of death," Ciel ordered from his spot.

Sebastian squatted down and reached for her shoulder. As he slowly moved her to the side, he found blood sticking to her shoulder and neck. Then she opened her eyes. She lunged at him and was trying desperately to get him away. She made no sounds. Sebastian watched her. After slapping at his hands several times, she grabbed his wrists then stared into his eyes.

"Young master, she is alive and energetic," Sebastian reported to Ciel. Ciel turned around and walked over to them.

"Make sure she doesn't escape," Ciel said.

"I think she's the one who isn't letting _me_ escape, young master," Sebastian said without breaking away from her eyes. The girl let go of his right wrist. She pulled him towards her with her left hand.

"Those eyes," She whispered. She reached out for his face and when the tips of her bloody fingers were about to make impact with his skin, her eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious. There were two small spots of blood on his face. He looked at her.

"Is she dead?" Ciel asked.

"She's alive. Only unconscious," Sebastian said as he stood up straight.

"Wrap her up in a sheet and take her to the carriage," Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord."


	2. Chapter 2

The light from the window was bright and almost unbearable. She hasn't been in a bed in years. It's warm and soft. She smells a woman. She turned her head to the right and the woman was there. She was standing there, pouring water into a basin. Her pink hair and large glasses seemed so out of place.

The woman caught her at the corner of her eye.

"Ah! You're awake! I'm very happy to see that you're up! Yes!" The woman said, almost jumping in place as she dipped a cloth into the basin and pressed it to release excess water.

"I'm almost done here! I just need to clean the blood off your forehead. It seems I missed a spot while bathing you! Yes!" She said as she turned towards the girl in the bed. The girl's eyes flicked towards the small dresser on the left side of the bed. There was a plate that had a scissor, bandages and cloths. The girl felt the cool of the cloth coming towards her forehead. In a flash, the girl had stopped the woman by grabbing her wrist with her right hand.

"Eh? What's the matter?" The woman asked.

* * *

"The young lady has been washed and she is quietly resting in a guest bedroom," Sebastian said, bowing.

"Kyaaaaaah!"

"Quietly resting?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow.

They both hurried to the source of the scream. Sebastian opened the door and they caught the scene of the act.

The woman was on the bed while the girl crouched over her body, holding the pointy end of the scissor to the woman's neck.

"Ah, young master! Sebastian! It seems the young lady is upset," The woman said, turning her head to them.

"Sebastian," Ciel said. Sebastian went over to them and wrapped one arm around the girl's waist and the other to grab the hand that held the scissor. He heaved her off and stepped back.

"Mey-rin, you may leave," Ciel said. The woman apologized and hurried out. Ciel shut the door close.

"What were you planning to do to her?" Ciel asked the girl. The girl was motionless. She hung over Sebastian's arm but held tightly to the scissor.

"We saved you from that mansion. You should speak to us in return," Ciel said. The girl looked at him then began to reach for him with her free hand.

"She wants to touch you, young master," Sebastian said. The girl began to squirm like an impatient child.

"I'm not going to let her touch me," Ciel said.

"It's all she's after," Sebastian said, looking down at the girl.

"Alright, let her go," Ciel said.

As Sebastian loosened his arms, she got to her feet and stood there quietly, looking at her feet.

"What's the matter?" Ciel asked.

The girl looked up into Sebastian's face.

"Uh?" Sebastian didn't understand. She scratched his arm with the end of the scissor then she hurried and hit the nearest window. The glass shattered everywhere. As the girl dove down, it appeared as though it was raining raindrops of glass.

"Stop her!" Ciel ordered.

The girl hit the ground, rolling then stopping. She was in pain. She stood up and felt a pinch. The scissor had stabbed into her abdomen. She pulled it out and ran straight ahead.

Sebastian climbed out the window and leapt. He was running right behind her. Using even his demon speed, he couldn't reach out to her. The girl lost him and she climbed up a tree. She grabbed the scissor and raked it across her forearm. Just a white scratch. The scissor was closed. She attempted to open, sticky with her blood. They almost slipped out of her wet hands. She caught scent of something. She turned around

"May I help you?" Sebastian asked. She was surprised. She lost her grip and slipped backwards. Her hand stroked his face as she fell back. He quickly caught her with his arm, grabbing her waist. He used his free hand to hold onto the trunk of the tree. She looked at him.

"Can we stop these shenanigans and return you to your room?" He asked. He felt something wet.

"You're injured…" He said, looking at the blood staining her night gown.

She heaved herself to the side and she rolled off his arm. She landed on her feet. She held the scissor tightly in her hand and she turned to run.

"I'm all for games but not at the moment," Sebastian said. He was standing in front of her. She turned around and he was there. He smiled at her. She stepped backwards, not taking her eyes off him. She saw the glint of the scissor and she raised it above her head and swung it into her stomach. She was still staring into his eyes. He hadn't stopped looking at her but he had moved. He held her wrist tightly. The scissor dropped.

"Don't do this to yourself at the moment. You are to help the young master solve the murders," Sebastian said.

"You can get rid of it," She said quietly. She coughed repeatedly and then there was blood all over Sebastian's arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**I **understand that these chapters have been short but I promise they will get longer. I'm just filling in spaces. Enjoy!

* * *

The girl tugged at the leather restraints that were strapped around her wrists. She doesn't have the strength to break free. She sighed and turned to the window on her left. She watched the sun set and the moon rise.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming in," Sebastian said from the other side of the door. He held a tray of food along with tea. He sets it down on the dresser and begins to pour the tea. He looked at the girl. But she looked out the window.

"Would you like to be fed now?" He asked.

"Was I alone?" The girl asked.

"I don't understand your question," He said.

"Was I alone when you found me?" She asked.

"Yes," He said. He saw the glint of her tears as they trailed down her face. She was expressionless.

"Are you willing to answer questions regarding you being at the Daschle mansion?" Sebastian asked. The girl was quiet.

"I'll return later to feed you," Sebastian said as he took the tray into his hand, leaving the tea.

"Can you kill me?" She asked.

"The young master needs you alive," Sebastian said.

"I'm very attached to that mansion and I will do everything in my power to escape and return there," The girl said.

"What is the mansion to you?" Sebastian asked. "We would like to know what had happened there."

"Those doors were locked for a reason," The girl said. She closed her eyes.

* * *

"She's been asleep for three days now," Ciel said. "Has she said anything that is useful?"

"Nothing so far except what I had reported earlier," Sebastian said.

"We don't even know her name," Ciel said.

* * *

Sebastian was preparing dinner and making sure the staff wasn't ruining anything. Ciel slipped into the girl's bedroom. He looked at her. She opened her right eye. He almost jumped.

"Excuse me," Ciel said. "I wanted to make sure you were well."

"You're quite young to be the lord of a manor," The girl said.

"I was young when my parents died in fire," Ciel said.

"I'll answer all your questions as long as you return me to my mansion," The girl offered, closing her eye.

Ciel was silent. He exited the room.

She opened her and raised her arms. They were restrained by the leather constraints. She twists her arm and feels pain in her wrist and elbow.

"This is real."


	4. Chapter 4

"If we return her to the mansion then when are we going to get any information?" Ciel asked. "Is she hiding something there?"

"It's possible that she's hiding something in the building, young master," Sebastian said, pouring a cup of a tea for Ciel. "But maybe she doesn't have anything to do with the murder."

"But why was she there and why was she bleeding? She has the tendency to harm herself. What is her motive? We still need a name," Ciel said.

"She sleeps throughout the days and she refuses to eat and drink anything. She's always staring out the window. When she becomes exhausted and stiff, she stretches to the point that it starts hurting. I've seen her force herself to feel the leather pinch her wrists. Could it be that she's trying to kill herself so that we don't get information out of her?" Sebastian noted.

"A name is the closest thing we can get. I order you to figure out her name," Ciel said. "Research each family. I want the names of those who were found dead and those who were missing but proclaimed dead. Look for pictures or clothes or evidence. Anything."

* * *

She stretched her left leg high above her head. Her chin was pressed against her chest as her big toe reached for the wall behind her.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming in," Sebastian said. He entered and froze.

"Young lady, that isn't a very lady-like thing to do. I can see your undergarments," Sebastian said as he turned away to set down the tray on the dresser.

"I'm stretching," The girl said with an expressionless face.

"Please, do stop," Sebastian said.

She slammed her leg down on the bed like a whale flipping out of the sea and colliding back into the water with a powerful slam.

"Why do you call me young lady?" She asked, looking at the window.

"Because I do not know your name," Sebastian said as he began to pour the tea.

"You don't need my name. You can call me something else rather than just 'young lady'," She said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know. Make something up," She said. "A nickname is always fun."

"'Young lady' will suffice," Sebastian said with a smile. "Now, the young master is in need of your name so that he can locate your parents."

The girl swallowed.

"Parents?" She asked. "Locate?"

"Yes," Sebastian said. He noticed that he hit a spot. "Do you know the name of your parents?"

She was about to say something but she shook her head instead.

"How old are you, young lady?" Sebastian asked.

"Seventeen," She said.

"Then you are too young to be alone. Can I have your name?" He insisted.

"C-C-Ca," She choked out but stopped after the first syllable. Sebastian set down the tea pot and walked over to the side of the bed. He reached for her face and stroked her cheek with his finger.

"Perhaps another time?" He asked.

"No!" The girl yelled.

Esmeralda had her back to the girl but she turned around. She had a large red book under her arm.

"What?" Esmeralda asked.

"Pl-Pl-Please read more," The girl begged, hurrying to get on her knees. Her side ached from where Esmeralda had kicked her. Her cheek burned and her mouth bled.

Esmeralda stood in front of the girl. The girl didn't want to offend Esmeralda. She wanted to make sure Esmeralda was satisfied.

"Let's continue," Esmeralda said as she took the book into her arms and flipped to a folded page.

"Here we are: November 6th- Calais has only brought me great harm and misery. Vicenzo's company hasn't been doing so well. I believe that giving birth to Calais was a misfortune. Bringing her into the world has only brought us bad luck like the youngest children of the other four families. It's possible that Calais wasn't meant to be one of God's children. Satan has brought her and the other children into the world only to curse our lives.

November 28th- We have all decided to sacrifice the youngest child in each of the families. I hope that Calais can satisfy the demon. We plan to do the ritual on De-" Esmeralda stopped as Mother called for her from upstairs. She looked back down at the girl.

"I'm not going to finish so don't expect me to come back," Esmeralda said as she pushed the girl and walked away. The girl quickly sat up and yelled: "Thank you for reading to me Esmeralda! I hope to see you again soon!"

Esmeralda stopped and returned to the girl. She grabbed the girl's dress collar.

The girl instinctively moved her head to the side and shut her eyes. Tears slid down her cheeks and rained on Sebastian's hands and her ears.

"Young lady?" Sebastian asked. She opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"Young lady," Sebastian said, shaking her a bit. "You froze. And once I tried to snap you of it you turned your head thinking that I would strike you. What is the matter?"

"Don't call my parents," The girl said. "I loved them long enough."

"Why?" He asked.

"They have forgotten me and they have forgotten my name," She said.

"And what is your name?" Sebastian asked, standing straight once more.

"A name given to me only to serve as a means of directing orders at me," She said. "Calais Daschle, the child who was meant to die."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm **so glad that I'm able to do this! I've been typing these chapters like crazy! I hope you guys enjoy the story!

Note: I'm mostly going to ship OCxSebastian and minor OCxClaude. It's M because of the violence and because I might put it in some "scenes". Don't expect too much.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

"Calais Daschle is the youngest child of Vicenzo Daschle and Caramia Daschle. Their other children, from eldest to youngest, are Maurizio Daschle, Esmeralda Daschle, and Felipe Daschle. Vicenzo and Caramia came to England from Rome so that they could better their company. They were partnered with four other families: Masson, Smith, Greyson, and Betan. Masson was made up of James and Catherine Masson, and their children, eldest to youngest: Roman Masson, Serrana Masson, and Franklin Masson. From the Smith family it is Dukleth and Alexandra Smith, who is deceased, with their children: Taylor Smith, Ulysses Smith, and Alihana Smith. From the Greyson family it is Hector Greyson and Leah Greyson and their children: Hender Greyson and Ruben Greyson. Lastly, Ronald Betan and Yurivia Betan along with their children: Oscar Betan and Karrol Betan make up the Betan family. These five families have been associated with one another for two decades.

"The place of the murder was at the ruins of an old factory in the hillside outside of England. On the day of the murder, the Greyson family and the Masson family were all found dead. The Betan's are missing. Vicenzo and Caramia Daschle were found dead in a carriage outside of Florence, Italy. Calais Daschle was found in the Daschle manor alone. Her siblings are missing along with the Betan family.

"Calais was reported missing then her status was changed to deceased a few months later. Her body was found at the ruins and she was found dead. According to one report, her face couldn't be made out because it was said to be covered in blood and grime. The police were packing up the bodies and when they returned to take her body, she was gone. When we found her in the Daschle manor, nine years later, she was healthy but covered in blood. When she jumped out the window on Tuesday, she had stabbed herself with the scissor but her wound had healed in an hour. Calais Daschle knows a lot but she refuses to speak, " Sebastian reported.

"We still need to know what killed them, what these families did to cause the murder, and what is Calais's role in all this?" Ciel said.

"Sebastian!" Finny appeared at the doorway of the office.

Sebastian and Ciel turned to look at him.

"There's someone at the door!" He said.

* * *

"I'm inviting you to my party," Alois Trancy said as he held a vanilla-colored envelope in between two fingers. "It's a formal party."

Alois licked his top lip and smiled. Claude Faustus stood behind him.

Ciel took the envelope from Alois.

"Make sure to be there," Alois said. Sebastian watched Claude. Claude's eyes flicked around, searching for something.

Alois turned to make his leave.

"Let's go, Claude, we have to prepare for tonight," Alois said, flicking his wrist and waving his hand as he began to walk away.

"Yes, my lord," Claude said as he turned to follow his young master.

Sebastian shut the door.

"Claude senses Calais," Sebastian said.

"I saw him, also," Ciel said, making his way upstairs. "Is the Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus connected to the murders?"

"Would you like me to investigate?" Sebastian asked, bowing.

"Yes," Ciel said.

* * *

Ciel entered Calais's bedroom quietly. She was awake. Her eyes were wide open and staring out the window.

"You're name is Calais Daschle?" Ciel asked. She didn't look at him. He expected her to yell at him.

"Who was that?" Calais asked.

"Who? The one at the door?" Ciel asked.

"The one that came here," Calais said.

"Alois Trancy? He came to drop off an invitation," Ciel said.

"Not so," Calais said.

"Do you know an Alois Trancy?" Ciel asked.

"It smells terrible," Calais said. "There's something foul in this room."

Calais raised her head and looked over at Ciel. Ciel felt something stroke his hand. He looked down and found a spider making its way up his arm. He swung at it with his other hand. It fell on the floor and hurried to crawl away from harm. Ciel stepped on it. It was now only a wet, black smudge.

"Claude Faustus knows something," Ciel said.


	6. Chapter 6

**I **warn you all that I might forget how to spell some names. It's been a while since I've seen the anime, season 1 and 2. Just a note! Enjoy!

* * *

"I'll be heading on to the party at the Trancy manor," Ciel said to Sebastian and the other staff. "Take care of the mansion."

Everyone sent Ciel their best regards then went back to work. Sebastian was left standing alone.

"Make sure to keep an eye on Calais, Sebastian," Ciel ordered. "And try to get some information out of her."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said, bowing to Ciel as he left in a carriage.

* * *

"Would you like your dinner _now_, Lady Calais?" Sebastian asked, carrying in a silver tray.

"No," Calais said plainly, eyes closed. The curtain was covering the window. It was around 9pm.

"Please don't call me that," Calais added.

"But it is your name," Sebastian said.

"Not that part. The 'lady' part," Calais said. "Calais is enough to deal with."

"When will you be eating then, Calais?" Sebastian asked.

"Never," She said.

"If you do not eat then you will become ill and feeble, Calais. Food is nutritious and it helps your body and mind. Please, eat," Sebastian informed her. He took the lid off the platter and the aroma of the food made its way into every corner of the room. Calais's stomach growled loudly in protest.

"That's not what your stomach is saying," Sebastian teased.

"When I was in that house I didn't eat for nine years. Do you think that stopped me?" Calais snapped at him. Her eyes were open and sending glares at Sebastian.

"Nine years? That's impossible. You're not an adult yet. You must have eaten something," Sebastian said. He caught something from her. He needed more.

"I spent the entire nine years lying in the attic trying to kill myself," Calais said without any expression on her face.

"Now, why would you want to do that?" Sebastian asked, putting his fist under his chin. "You're still young. You have so much to live for."

"There's nothing I live for. I've been sitting in this bed for two weeks now. Who's worried about me?" Calais said, closing her eyes.

"The young master and I have been taking care of you," Sebastian said.

"Because it's your job," Calais yelled at him. Her eyes watched him as they drowned in tears. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Why is that?" Sebastian asked.

"Because I'm still alive," Calais cried. "The demon is after me. He already killed Karrol… and everyone there… my family is gone."

"Demon?" Sebastian asked. Sebastian was hooked in now. A demon was after her and it planned to devour her. Certainly he wasn't there. She may be older than Ciel but he has no memory of such a thing. He wondered who. He needed to know. It was nagging him.

"I was blamed for the family's misfortune," Calais cried, she pulled at the restraints weakly.

Misfortune? Sebastian remembered reading about it. All five families were suffering from illnesses, failures at work, family members tearing each other apart, deaths, and much more. They were drowning in chaos and misfortune. But after several years, they were seen to have had a surprising increase in money, love, and luck. They were out of the black hole and back into prosperity. How did they do it? Well, if there was a demon involved they probably made a contract.

"Who made the contract?" Sebastian asked.

"All five families," Calais whined. "In return, the demon would get their youngest child."

"And you were one of them…" Sebastian said. Food gone to waste again. But he did his job. But he got more. He watched her cry and squirm in bed. He needed to calm her nerves.

"How long has it been since you have had a bath?" Sebastian asked. "It should relax you."

She looked at him.

"A bath?" She was confused. Would she get rid of the restraints?

"Yes. Would you like one?" Sebastian asked, smiling.

"Yes, please, of course," She said, sniffing and breaking out a smile.

"Now, if I remove the restraints will you promise me not to run away?" Sebastian asked. "I take promises very seriously. If you obey me then I'll never put them around your wrists ever again. If you disobey then I'll make sure to put them around your ankles also."

But the Daschle manor… Calais nodded quickly. She watched him remove the one on the right. She stayed still, only flexing her fingers. He walked over to the other side of the bed and began to unbuckle the left restraint. She watched with wide eyes. When she felt it loosen she slipped her hand out from under him and she sat in bed, rubbing her wrists. She looked at the window then at him. Sebastian removed the tray from the dresser and made his way to the door. She crawled off the bed and stood up. She felt the cold wood underneath her feet. She looked at her feet. She lifted her night gown and touched the spot where she had been stabbed by the scissor. Sebastian turned around.

"Ah. Please don't do that. It's not very lady-like," Sebastian said. She slowly let go of the gown as she looked at him.

"Now then, follow me," Sebastian said, opening the door and exiting into a hallway.

Calais turned and looked at the window. Sebastian watched her. She caught him looking at her from the corner of her eye. She followed quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay** this will be the last chapter until next time. I need a break and I need to get on my homework immediately! Enjoy!

* * *

The bathtub was full of bubbles and the water was warm. She had searched every inch of her body for any scars. None at all. She's been healing remarkably these days. It was better when she was at the manor. She was free there. She could be alone there. But she couldn't die there.

She was mouth-deep underwater. She breathed through her nose slowly and quietly. She raised her left leg and watched her toes poke their heads out of the water. She saw a black smudge on the wall behind her foot. She dropped her foot and sat up. The bubbles covered her breasts as she got on her knees and made her way to the other end of the bathtub. It became clear. It was a black spider.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!"

Sebastian stiffened while he was replacing the sheets of Calais's bed. He turned his head and hurried to the bathroom.

* * *

He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Calais, are you alright?" He asked.

"Kill it! Kill it! Sebastian!" She cried from within. It was the first time she called him by his name. He opened the door and saw her outside the tub. Her curly white blonde hair stuck to her body. It covered her breasts while bubbles draped her thighs and legs. She was pressed against the left wall. Her eyes were stuck watching the wall across from her.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"A spider! A spider! Kill it!" Calais yelled, pointing at it. Sebastian could smell Claude in the room. He went to the other side of the tub and found it crawling down the wall. He grabbed it with his fingers and crushed it.

"The scent is gone," Calais sighed. Sebastian turned to her and sighed also.

"Calais," He said. "Please use a towel."

Calais looked at her body then at him.

"I have no problem being nude. But if you insist," Calais said. She walked over and took the towel off the rack. She wrapped it around herself.

"Please get dressed," Sebastian noted as he exited the room. "Dinner will be ready soon enough."

He shut the door behind him.

* * *

Sebastian had prepared a simple soup for Calais. She sat at the grand dining room table. She cris-crossed her legs. She wore a fresh new night gown that smelled clean.

When Sebastian served it to her, she stared at it. She picked up the soup spoon and twirled the juice around in circles.

"Do you not like chicken soup?" Sebastian asked.

"I've had too much soup…" Calais whispered. "… so much soup that I saw it everyday for lunch and everyday when I would vomit. I'm sorry but I refuse to eat it."

Calais raised her legs up and hugged her knees.

"I'm only serving you light foods. Something solid then? A sandwich?" Sebastian asked, picking up the bowl of soup and returning it to the kitchen.

"Nothing. I don't have an appetite anymore. It comes and goes," Calais said. "My stomach stopped growling after I stopped crying. It'll probably be back tomorrow afternoon."

"That's strange," Sebastian said. "Can you explain to me how it's possible for you to not eat for years and still be alive?"

"I can't," Calais said. "I've tasted the same thing in my mouth ever since the day everyone died."

"And what is that?" Sebastian asked.

"The blood of the demon," Calais said, touching her finger to her lips and looking at Sebastian.

"Do you remember what the demon looked like?" Sebastian asked.

"No," Calais said. "But I remember its taste and its scent so clearly that I almost forgotten the scent of my parents and siblings."

The young master told me about another spider that was inside Calais's room. Claude has been behaving suspiciously. He knows well enough about Calais to be spying on her.

"You said that the spider's scent was gone once I killed it," Sebastian said. "Care to explain that?"

"The spider smells like the demon from nine years ago," Calais said. "It's probably looking for me so that it can kill me like the others. I don't think I'm scared of dying by its hand anymore. Should I let it kill me? You wouldn't have to bother with me anymore."

"You're very important to the young master at the moment. He wouldn't like it if you died," Sebastian said.

"But what about you? How would you feel about me being gone?" Calais asked.

"I would feel very lonely since I'm always talking to you," Sebastian said, smiling. Calais studied his face.

* * *

Claude Faustus opened the window quietly. He entered the bedroom. There she was in the bed. She smelled the same after so long. She was much older, no longer a child. Her hair was longer and far whiter than when she was eight years old. The room smelled strongly of Sebastian Michaelis. He should hurry before Sebastian catches him.

Claude touched her face gently. Her eyes flipped open and she was staring straight at him.

"You smell strongly of the demon," Calais said softly but she was scared. Her voice was trembling. She couldn't die here. Not now. She was too afraid.

"You've grown so well… I'm here to take you away," Claude said.

Calais sat up. She was about to jump for the door and scream for Sebastian until Claude covered her mouth with one hand and he used his free hand to grab her by the waist. Her back was touching his chest. She kicked her feet around and used her hands to grab at his that were over her mouth.

"Now, now. Don't get feisty. I won't kill you. I'm going to use you for a very long time," Claude whispered into her ear. She bit his hand deeply. She tasted his blood. Her body winced in pain.

"Do you remember this taste?" He asked, laughing a bit. "Let's get going. He's coming."

* * *

Sebastian followed Claude, throwing silverware at him like daggers. Claude swiftly dodged them. As he twirled, he flung some of his own back at Sebastian. Calais was asleep in his arms. He held her with one arm and used the other to defend himself.

They both hopped on and off of tree tops. They began to near the Trancy manor. The music was becoming louder and louder. Sebastian found Ciel inside dancing with Lizzie. Sebastian front-flipped and swung a handful of forks. Claude's leg was hit. He laughed.

Right at that moment he felt Ciel calling him. Sebastian clenched his teeth. He stopped in his tracks.

"Sebastian, you should return to your young master," Claude said. "I'll keep her safe."

Sebastian looked at him with such fire in his eyes. He turned to the direction of the party and leapt onto the driveway.

Claude went to the back area of the house and landed in the garden. The other demons flocked towards him.

"What is it, Claude?" asked Hannah Anafeloz. She then saw the girl.

"Who is she?" asked Canterbury.

Claude stepped into the manor.

"I made a contract with her parents and four other families. And in return I would receive the youngest child of each family. I lost three but I reclaimed one. The other two were devoured in a matter of seconds. I searched the world for them but I was lucky to find this one," Claude explained as he made his way upstairs as they followed him. "You see, I fed her some of my blood so that she wouldn't die so easily. I plan to keep her. The contract has been broken so I can do what I want with her."

"What will Master Alois say?" asked Hannah.

"Nothing," Claude snapped. "This is a secret kept between all of us. You all can have your fun with her if you like for the next few months."

"Hm…" The Triplets spoke with one another in whispers.

Claude placed her on his bed. He covered her with his bed sheets and brushed the hair out of her face. Hannah sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Hannah said as she reached over to Calais and grabbed her hand gently.


	8. Chapter 8

"Calais Daschle's parents worked with the other four families to summon a demon, thinking that the demon would be able to take away their misfortune and bring them prosperity. The alleged demon is Claude Faustus. Each of the families was supposed to offer their youngest child to the demon as payment for the demon's services. Calais is the youngest child of the Daschle family. She had witnessed the murders of the families and the sacrificed children. She knows everything that had happened in that room. But unfortunately she is in the possession of Claude Faustus at the Trancy manor. Shall I go after Calais, my lord?" Sebastian reported to Ciel.

"Not now," Ciel said. Sebastian frowned, his face became serious. "Claude plans to take Calais's soul as payment for his services. It all connects together. Claude is the certainly the murderer and Calais was only a victim and a witness. Claude is only taking his reward. I'll write a letter to the queen. But I won't be able to tell her that it was a demon that killed the families."

"But what about those who are missing, young master?" Sebastian asked.

"We will have to wait for Her Majesty to reply," Ciel said.

"And Calais?" Sebastian asked. "Do we leave her to her fate?"

"At the meantime," Ciel then sighed. "Yes."

Sebastian watched him.

"We can only hope that Claude doesn't kill her immediately,"Ciel said as he took out some parchment and prepared his quill.

* * *

The room was darkened and it smelled of different beings. The ceiling was even different.

Calais sighed and felt something move around her waist. There were three boys quietly asleep in bed with her- one on each side, wrapped around her arms, and the third cuddling with her waist and abdomen.

She turned to her right and noticed the very large window. Nothing but darkness inside and outside.

The boy in the middle lifted his head and his bright eyes looked at her. She noticed them and turned her head to look straight at him.

"What time is it?" Calais asked in a whisper.

"Almost midnight," He answered in a whisper also.

"And the day?" She asked.

"Thursday," He said.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked, yawning quietly.

"A month now," He said. A month? What was last month?

"What can I call you?" She asked.

"Thomspon," He said.

"Canterbury," The right one said.

"Timber," The left one said. Triplets.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"At the Trancy manor," They all said simultaneously. Trancy manor? Who's Trancy?

"Can I leave?" Calais asked.

"If Master Trancy finds you then we will all be in trouble," They said again in unison. Their eyes were glowing and they appeared fierce. Thompson tightened his hug around her waist. She was in pain. He then nudged his nose in between her legs. She let out a gasp.

"You're our plaything now," Thompson said.

Canterbury and Timber began to lick her arms up and down. They would bite or nibble a part of her arm.

"Stop!" She tried to yell. Thompson used one hand to cover her mouth.

Calais closed her eyes.

She didn't hear the door open.

"Get out of here. All of you!" A woman said angrily. "You've had her to yourselves for a whole month. It's my turn now."

The triplets stopped and they sat up and slid off the bed. Calais opened her eyes and watched them in surprise as they made their way out the door. They were all shirtless, only wearing pants.

Calais sat up on the bed and watched as the woman shut the door.

"Hello," She began. She stood at the foot of the bed. "My name is Hannah Anafeloz. I am the maid of the Trancy household."

She did a small bow as Calais studied her movements. She would look at the bandage wrapped around her left eye.

Calais stayed seated and she nodded her head.

"I'm Calais," She said. "… Daschle…"

Hannah made her way to the right side of the bed and she began to undress. Calais watched her.

"If you don't mind. I like to sleep naked," Hannah said, turning her head to Calais as she slipped off her corset.

"I don't mind at all. I do that sometimes," Calais said.

"I'm not going to do anything to you today. I only wanted to talk," Hannah said. She was stark naked. She lifted the sheets and slipped into bed.

"It's warm under the sheets," Hannah said.

Calais followed her movements and she lied down on her side and faced Hannah.

"Claude didn't tell us the details of who you are," Hannah said. "What is your relation to him?"

"Who's Claude?" Calais asked. Hannah looked surprise.

"He was the one who brought you here," Hannah said.

"The demon?" Calais asked. "Why did he bring me here?"

"The demon? We're all demons aren't we?" Hannah asked. "Don't you know Claude?"

"I'm not a demon. He killed my family and the other families and he came after me. I don't know why I'm still alive," Calais said.

"If you're not a demon then what are you?" Hannah asked. She was on her stomach. Her arms were crossed about the pillow as her head rested on them.

"Human. No… I'm not human. But I'm not a demon either," Calais said.

"What do you mean by that?" Hannah asked.

"I can go for a long time without eating. And I can't kill myself... My wounds heal too quickly," Calais stayed quiet, going back to the events with Sebastian.

"Ah! Where's Sebastian?" Calais asked. She sat up and looked around the room.

"Sebastian Michaelis? He's not here. Oh, that explains his scent," Hannah said.

"His scent?" Calais asked.

"Yeah," Hannah turned and was also on her side. She rested one arm on the pillow. "His smell is stuck on you. It may smell like the Triplets here but Sebastian's scent is still lingering. What's Sebastian to you?"

"I need to go right now. I need to tell him that I'm fine," Calais said. She tried to get off the bed but Hannah grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere," Hannah said. "If the young master finds out that you're here, he'll-"

Calais was stroking the bandage over her eye.

"I don't want to meet Trancy," She said. "But Sebastian has helped me a lot and I need to see him."

Hannah tightened her grasp. Calais winced at the pain. She put a hand over Hannah's and her knees bent.

"Please don't hurt me," Calais said. "I only want to leave."

"Well, you're not," Hannah said. Calais climbed back into bed. Hannah hugged her arm and closed her eyes. Calais continued to stare at her face.

* * *

Calais kept count on the times Hannah would come to the room and watch her for a few minutes then leave. Calais has tried to open the door and open the windows but they wouldn't work. It reminded her of the room she was in at the other manor that Ciel owns. She hasn't seen Claude, or smelled him. That's good. She hasn't been offered food or a bath. She remembered when she was bathing and Sebastian came to kill Claude's spider.

"Sebastian," Calais sang. She was lying on the floor with her legs up on the bed. She was looking at her hands as she raked them with her fingernails. Small spheres of blood would seep out of the wound and plop onto her face. It would heal after three drops rained on her face.

"Please don't harm yourself, Calais," Hannah said. She was standing in front of the door. She came over to Calais and took her hand. She began to file down her fingernails.

Calais would stay away from the windows. She would rather be on the floor or at the far end of the wall in the corner and play with her toes or fall asleep. She was afraid of the windows now. She didn't want to see Claude. She didn't want to see the strange land outside that she wasn't familiar with.

Calais was thinking about throwing something at the windows or heaving her body at them to break the glass. If she were to jump, she would hit the ground hard. But the healing would happen immediately so she can make a run for it. But Claude was probably out there. And if he wasn't there then where would she run to?

Calais sat under the window and hugged her legs. She swept the curtains over her and she rested her head on her knees.


	9. Chapter 9

That smell… Claude. Claude!

Calais sat up in bed. The triplets weren't around. She looked at the door then remembered the windows. She hurried and went to the corner of the room where it was dark.

The door clicked open. The scent was strong.

"Ma'am, Master Trancy would like to speak with you," Claude said as he stood aside and allowed Alois to walk in. Beside him stood Hannah and the Triplets.

Alois looked around the room and didn't see anyone. Calais's head was covered by the curtains.

"Where is she, Hannah?" Alois asked Hannah as he strolled around the room. "Are you hiding her?"

"No, young master," Hannah said quietly. Calais kept her breathing still.

"Then where _is_ she?" Alois asked.

"I don't know, young master," Hannah replied.

"I knew I heard something last night. What _was_ it?" Alois asked. He had his hand around her neck.

"It was the Triplets, young master. They were here last night," Claude said.

"Thompson, Canterbury, Timber," Alois ordered them forward.

"Yes, sir," They all said in unison.

"What were you doing in here?" Alois asked.

"Playing," They all said.

"Playing? With what?" He asked. He kept his hand at Hannah's neck.

"With her," They all pointed to the spot on the curtains.

Claude. Claude. Claude. Claude. Claude. Claude.

"Her?" Alois watched as Claude went forward and removed the curtain from the girl. She had her head on her knees and her hands pressed against her ears. Alois let go of his grip on Hannah's neck. He walked over to Calais and stood in front of her.

"Who are you?" Alois asked her. She was still. Alois was about to touch her head until she moved quickly. She lifted her head and touched his face with both of her hands. She looked into his eyes.

"You're just like…" She touched his lips with her left hand softly. "…Ciel."

"Who the hell are you?" Alois asked, brushing her hands off of him.

"Calais… Daschle…" She said. She felt something heavy above her. She looked up and caught Claude's eyes. He smiled.

"Boy," Calais said to Alois. "I don't want to be here. He plans to swallow me."

"Swallow you? Claude," Alois looked at Calais. Then at Claude.

"I once made a contract with her family and four other families long ago, before _you_ were even born. I was to be given the youngest child of each family. But several of them broke the contract and I was to eliminate them immediately for not complying with our agreement. She was being kept at the Phantomhive manor. I took her so that I can continue to fulfill my part of the broken contract," Claude explained. Phantomhive? Calais has heard that name before. It was when she was a child- the last time she was allowed in the house. Her mother had said something about a man with the name of Vincent Phantomhive who wanted to visit. Her mother sometimes called him brother or her siblings' uncle. But mostly she called him "that man". Who's Phantomhive in that house I was at with Sebastian and Ciel?

"Did you plan on taking her soul?" Alois asked.

"Not immediately," Claude said.

"Well, if you're going to keep her here then make sure she isn't locked up in here. Put her to work," Alois said as he made his way to the doorway.

"As for the four of you," Alois said, looking at the staff. "If you hide anything from me, I'll make sure to punish you."

Alois left the room. The staff stood there and looked at Claude and Calais. Calais looked at Claude with fear in her eyes. She wanted to jump out the window. She _can_ jump out the window. He's here in the room with the others. They won't be able to stop her.

"You," Claude said. "I never figured out your name. What is it?"

Calais was silent.

"Still angry at me for murdering your family? Hmm," Claude fixed his glasses then looked at the Triplets.

"What were you three doing last night that caused Master Alois to find out?" Claude asked.

"Playing", They said simultaneously.

"Explain yourselves," Claude said.

"Well, we found the Calais hiding and we thought she was playing with us so we decided to play with her also," They all said. Claude stood in front of Calais and squatted down. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Her heart raced quickly and she began to push him away with her hands. He smelled her chest, one of her hands pressed against the side of his face.

"It seems that you weren't _just_ playing," Claude said. He let go of her and stood up.

"No more touching her," Claude said to all four of them. "From now on, if I catch her with your scent on her I will tear your limbs off."

The staff bowed then exited the room. Claude stood there.

"Claude," Calais said. He turned around and looked at her. "Hurry up and kill me."

"Why?" He asked.

"So that I don't have to be in the same room as you," Calais said. Her eyes were wide and big. Claude studied them. He admired how crystal-like they are.

"Do you not like me?" He asked. He took a step towards her.

"Yes," Calais whispered.

"Why? Because I killed everyone?" He asked. He took off his glasses. "Would you rather have died that day?"

Yes.

"I would have fulfilled my parents' wishes," Calais said.

"And that is to have you dead?" Claude asked. He went down on one knee and touched her face with his left hand.

"Yes," Calais said.

"What if you're in the afterlife and I have already killed you? That's why you can't harm yourself. That's why you heal so quickly. You've been dead for so long, Calais," He said softly.

"What?" Calais was confused. She was angry and lost. She grabbed his throat with her hands but her hands were small compared to his neck. She couldn't get a good grip. She didn't feel the black spider jump onto her body and touch the back of her neck with its eight legs. It made its way to the nape of her neck and it took a bite. She froze.

"The investigators found your body at the scene of the murder. After I killed your friend, I killed you. You woke up in the afterlife as an undead. You are to serve me now because I took your soul. Don't you remember," Claude asked. He leaned in forward. Their faces were three inches away from each other.

"What about my parents? I would have seen them by now," Calais cried. "And Karrol!"

"Not so," Claude said. "They offered your soul not theirs. I have control of your soul. That friend of yours is gone. I left her be. You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" Calais yelled.

"That you vowed to be with me. To serve me," Claude said. "To love me."

"How would I love you?" Calais asked.

"You took my hand that day," He said as he took hers in his. "And you leaned in towards me. You whispered in my ear: 'thank you for saving me, sir'. You may have been young but I knew you would be the one to be with me forever and ever. I felt my heart flutter. After you said those five words, you kissed my lips like how a child would give a kiss to their sweetheart."

He leaned in and kissed her lips. Calais felt warmth. She forgot how cold the room was- how cold she was. She remembered it. She was covered in dirt and he was stained in blood. His hands were red.

He moved in even more towards her and he wrapped his arm around her waist and his right hand held her neck. The kiss was becoming deeper. He stopped and looked into her eyes.

"And I asked you if you wanted to be my wife. And you said yes."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry** this chapter was so short. I'm out of it now and I need to develop ideas. Enjoy what I have so far. I'll have the Vampire Knight one up soon enough! Happy reading!

* * *

There was knocking at the door. Sebastian set down the silverware and a cloth and hurried to answer it. He sensed Claude.

"Ah, master Trancy, welcome," Sebastian greeted Alois as he smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I have business with Ciel. Will you let me in?" Alois said. Claude was staring at Sebastian, a grin almost planted on his face.

"I was about to serve dinner, young master," Sebastian said, trying to get rid of him. "Will you come back at a later time?"

"Dinner sounds good," Alois said as he pushed his way into the manor. Sebastian stepped aside. Claude entered behind him.

"She's doing well if you must know," Claude said, smiling. "She tells me how you kept her locked by the wrists and never fed her. What kind of a gentleman are you, Sebastian?"

Sebastian shut the door behind him.

"That's good news. Thank you," Sebastian said, smiling back. Sebastian led them to the dining room.

"Sebastian, where have you been?" Ciel asked, putting his newspaper down on the dining table. "Isn't the food ready yet?"

"I apologize, my lord. We have some unexpected company," Sebastian said as Alois and Claude entered the room.

"What are you doing here, Alois?" Ciel asked.

"I'm here to talk business," Alois said as he sat down across from Ciel.

"Is the food almost ready, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Not quite, young master," Sebastian said.

"Claude, go help Sebastian in the kitchen," Alois said as he waved his hand in the air.

Claude and Sebastian made their way to the kitchen.

"I thought you would have eaten her then, Faustus," Sebastian said.

"I'm not _that_ savage," Claude said. "Besides, it's more fun to watch her squirm in bed."

"Oh?" Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you smelled her hair?" Claude asked. "It smells a lot like lavender. Or was that her legs? Maybe her back."

Sebastian was silent.

"What's wrong, Michaelis?" Claude asked. "You'll see her again soon. But I warn you, by then she might smell like me."

"Then I'll make sure to bring her perfume," Sebastian said.

* * *

"What business do you have with me at this hour, Alois?" Ciel asked.

"I want to invite you to my Halloween party," Alois said, taking out a black envelope from his coat pocket and handing it to Ciel. "But that's not all."

"Hm?" Ciel asked, taking the envelope and setting it down on the table in front of him.

"I would like to know why Calais Daschle was at your manor," Alois said.

"I am only doing my job," Ciel said.

"Then it's fine if I keep her?" Alois asked.

"That's up to your butler," Ciel said.

* * *

"If I hadn't taken her from you what would you have done to her?" Claude asked Sebastian as they both worked on chopping up vegetables at an alarming rate.

"She would have helped my young master solve the murders you caused," Sebastian said. They moved on to preparing the meat.

"But that's work. What about fun?" Claude asked. "Before I got to her she smelled a lot like you. Why was that?"

"Because I touched her before you tainted her," Sebastian said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry** for the lack of details on their outfits. I couldn't focus on the details. I just wanted to get this typed on time. How about the reader decides the details their costumes? Calais's outfit was something I wanted to be sure of.

* * *

Ciel, Sebastian, Lizzie, and Paula stood at the doorway of the Trancy manor. Ciel was dressed as the ringleader of a circus, Sebastian a knife thrower and fire breather, Lizzie a lion tamer, and Paula the lion. Lizzie insisted on going as a group theme. Alois caught them at the entrance and greeted them with Claude at his side. Alois was a king and Claude was a jester.

Lizzie and Paula hurried to find a table and dig into the tables scattered with desserts and treats. Ciel and Sebastian stood there, waiting for Alois to leave them.

"Claude, bring the Fallen Princess," Alois ordered. "She must meet the guests."

"Yes, my lord," Claude said with a bow. Sebastian stared at Claude angrily. Fallen Princess?

Claude returned with a chain in his hand. A girl dressed in nothing but white stood beside him. Sebastian and Ciel's eyes widened.

The girl wore a tight white dress that was fluffy at the skirt with so much fabric. The front ended an inch above her fingertips and the back was a tail that followed behind her like a snake. The dress had neither straps nor sleeves. Her nails, fingers and toes, were painted black just like the eyeliner and eye shadow on her face. There was a broken crown on top of her head that didn't compare to that of Alois's. It was missing jewels and it leaned sadly to the side of her head. Her hair was loose and sprawled over her shoulders. She was barefoot and the only accessory her legs had were the metal cuffs around her ankles (and wrists). Claude handed Alois the chain.

Calais was quiet and she looked almost sleepy. Her eyes were half shut.

"Introduce yourself to our guests," Alois said, tugging the chain. She stepped forward and bowed.

"My name is Calais Daschle and welcome to Master Alois's party," She said quietly. Any quieter and it could have been mistaken for a whisper.

* * *

Calais sat in a small tent made of white fabric. There were white pillows of different styles scattered around the small space. A grey metal ring hid on the outside of the tent. Attached to the ring was the chain keeping Calais from flying.

Calais was seated quietly at the center, on a large pillow, with her legs folded underneath her. She was looking at her hands.

She hasn't noticed Sebastian watching her from the table Ciel, Lizzie, and Paula were seated at. But she did feel Claude coming.

He entered the tent and moved the cloth curtains so that he could have some privacy but Sebastian could see through the crack that revealed Calais's face.

Claude was bent in front of her, his left hand under her chin. She was looking at him. He lifted her head and kissed her on the lips. She was still looking away. He then created a trail of kisses on her face and on her neck. She turned her head to the side and caught Sebastian's eyes. Claude perked his head up and left the tent. Alois had called for him.

While Lizzie occupied Ciel's attention, he went over to the tent. He moved the curtain aside and stepped in. She looked straight into his eyes.

"Why did you keep me prisoner?" Calais asked angrily.

"It's nice to see you, too, Ms. Daschle," Sebastian said, smiling. It smelled of Claude strongly in the tent.

"Why are you here? I thought your investigation was over. You have no use for me now," Calais said.

"Well," Sebastian said. "I do."

"Is Ciel making you do this?" Calais demanded.

"The young master's orders to investigate are complete," Sebastian said. "I'm doing this personally."

"Do you lie to me? Do you intend to keep everything away from me?" Calais asked. She was starting to cry. "It was a job to care for me."

Sebastian covered her mouth with his hand and looked into her eyes.

"I will like to see you back at the Phantomhive manor under my care," Sebastian said. He brought her close to him. She placed one hand on his chest and the other on the ground.

"You smell so sweet without that spider's web clinging to you," Sebastian said softly. He dropped his hand from her mouth.

"Claude said to stay away from you. That you have no heart, no soul, to understand. He knows that I wanted my parents dead because of what they did to me. He was my savior," Calais said. "I can't do anything against him. I'm engaged to him."

Sebastian's face was full of rage.

"If he intends to take you for himself, then I might have to steal you," Sebastian whispered. He touched her hair. Something black moved around in her hair.

Sebastian felt Ciel calling him.

"I'll return in a moment, Ms. Daschle," Sebastian said. "In the meanwhile, do keep your mind off of Claude's lies. I don't want him to taint you. Goodbye."

* * *

"I propose Sebastian and Claude entertain these guests," Alois announced, holding a cup of champagne.

Ciel nodded, allowing Sebastian to partake in Alois's game. Claude was given his jester balls. He began to tap dance as he juggled. Sebastian was given knives to throw. Claude dodged swiftly but once he made a turn, Sebastian had popped the balls in his hands.

"Where is Alois Trancy?"

Alois heard his name and turned towards the direction where it came from. A man and woman stood at the doorway. The man had wavy blonde hair and green eyes. The woman's hair was just like Calais but black and her eyes were blue.

"Ah, Ciel, come and meet the surviving members of the Daschle family," Alois said as he stood up and walked over to them. Ciel was confused. They were the other half of the Daschle family that survived.

Sebastian and Claude had stopped fighting. The crowd of guests clapped and cheered. Both Sebastian and Claude bowed.

* * *

Calais smelled something familiar. She turned her head to the entrance of the tent and moved the curtain aside. There they were. Esme and Mauri. Alive.

She stood up and exited the tent but she was only a foot away, the chain had stopped anymore advancing. Her mouth was slightly open and she was crying.

Sebastian heard her and he looked at her direction. She had fallen to her knees, trying to escape the chain and cage.

"Esmeralda and Maurizio Daschle," Sebastian said.


	12. Chapter 12

Claude noticed Calais. He walked over to her and unchained her. She yanked and pulled at the chains, trying to get closer to her siblings.

"Ah,ah, ah," Claude said, shaking his finger at her. "Join me for a dance."

Claude wrapped one arm around her waist and the other held onto her free hand. He stepped side to side then spun her around. She was trembling in his arms.

Sebastian neared them, spinning Lizzie around. The circle of dancers turned then switched partners.

Claude was in Lizzie's hands and Sebastian held Calais dearly and closely.

"I want to die," Calais whispered. "Kill me now so that I won't suffer."

"Let's get away from this threatening atmosphere," Sebastian said. He held her hand and walked her away from the dancing crowd. He led her into a hallway. Calais pressed her head into his chest and cried. He petted her head. He found the spider. He crushed it.

Calais fell to her knees.

Sebastian lifted her up. Ciel wouldn't like if he brought her to the Phantomhive manor without his consent. He can only leave her here.

* * *

"You know Calais?" Esmeralda asked. "That's wonderful. Has she been kind and presentable?"

"She is just like family," Ciel said. "Now, what I want to know is what happened to you two? Why didn't you look for Calais?"

"We didn't know where she could have been. After our parent's death, we returned to Italy to live with our family for a while," Esmeralda said.

"How did your parents die?" Ciel asked.

"They died of cancer. My mother's brain and my father's lung were infected," Esmeralda said.

"Why did you have no clue to where Calais was if you all lived together? She must have been there," Ciel said.

"Calais was surely there. She was the youngest and the most loved. She was my mother's favorite. Because she was mentally ill, she was kept in her room because my parents feared she would cause harm to us," Esmeralda said. "When they died, we searched for her and when we looked through her room, she was gone. But Alois Trancy told us that he has been keeping her at his mansion. We only want to see her. It's been a very long time."

* * *

Ciel stood beside Sebastian quietly.

"Sebastian, spy on them and report to me," Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said, bowing.


	13. Chapter 13

Calais sat in the dark room, picking at her fingernails. She didn't bother with the chains around her wrists that prevented her from standing.

When the door opened, their scents brushed her nose. She looked at them and cried.

Esmeralda watched her with an emotionless expression.

"As you requested," Alois said as he entered the room. Claude was behind him.

Maurizio looked away, disgusted.

Esmeralda stepped forward. Calais looked upon her older sister. She was smiling. Esmeralda's hand cracked against Calais's face.

"Why are you alive?" Esmeralda asked. "You're supposed to be dead!"

She was shouting. Calais stared at a pebble near the wall.

"Answer me!" Esmeralda demanded, slapping her once more. Her fingernails grazed Calais's face. Blood seeped from them. Claude jumped a little. Claude was getting excited. He touched his face and smiled.

"The demon is angry at us! It's because of you! You stupid whore! Because of you everyone is dead! You should have never been born!" Esmeralda spat out anything she could say to Calais that was sour and sinful.

"I-I-I missed you greatly," Calais said. Calais looked at her brother and smiled. "I missed you too, Mauri!"

He exited the room.

"My parents wanted you dead! You're just an animal! You're an animal that they were going to use to sacrifice to the demon! Animal!" Esmeralda shouted.

"Thank you for taking your time to visit me after so long," Calais said. Esmeralda sent her foot into Calais's sides and stomach. Calais was laying on the ground, taking the blows, holding her breath.

Sebastian hid in the darkness. He flinched.

When Esmeralda tired out, Calais sat up.

"Where is little brother?" She asked.

Esmeralda grabbed her hair and spat in her face. Calais smiled and apologized. Esmeralda continued to beat Calais. She kicked her back and sides and chest and face. Calais kept her eyes closed, appearing almost as if she was sleeping. Calais bled from her mouth and forehead. Bruises sprouted all around her body.

Alois watched with a wide grin on his face.

A flash of Sebastian's face appeared in Calais's mind. He was stopping her when she tried to impale herself with scissors. She remembered when he said he wanted to see her again.

"Esmeralda," Calais said. Her sister stopped and looked at her in shock.

"Can you stop and ask for forgiveness?" Calais asked. Esmeralda was frozen.

"Hannah, bring me the seal poker," Alois ordered. Hannah handed Alois a metal rod with an image at one end. It was a glowing red image of the Trancy family crest.

"Brand her back with this poker, Claude, I order you to do it," Alois said with a smile on his face. Claude took the poker obediently. He stood behind Calais and he tore open the dress to reveal the nape of her neck and her shoulder blades. He pressed the poker onto her skin. The smell of burning flesh filled the room. Sebastian was biting down so hard on his lip, he began to bleed.

Calais saw a bright white light.

Am I dying?


	14. Chapter 14

It was an adventure writing this because I have no experience writing these kinds of things. Ehhh…. Don't complain…

* * *

"What are your orders, Young Master?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

"Bring the eldest children of the Daschle family to their knees and rescue Calais," Ciel ordered.

"Very well, My Lord."

* * *

Calais was in the attic room. She was lying on the bed, naked and defenseless.

Everyone was gone and Alois was asleep. It was almost morning.

"Now that we have the night to ourselves, I'm going to take you away from Sebastian," Claude was in the room now. He stood at her feet. She didn't dare look at him. He slipped off his gloves and softly moved his hands up her body until they reached her breasts. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her mind off what's happening.

"What's the matter, Calais?" Claude asked as he brought his lips to her abdomen. "You don't like to be pampered?"

She refused to make a sound. It rained from her eyes.

He moved her around and began to kiss her back. He stopped and moved her onto her back once more. He moved her legs aside and licked the lips in between her legs. She clenched her teeth tightly. Calais sang in her mind. It was a song from her childhood.

Claude began to swirl his tongue around, especially over her clitoris. He grinned and was about to slip his pants off until the atmosphere changed. There was someone new in the room.

Sebastian stood in front of the door, glaring at Claude. Claude saw him immediately and kept his eyes on him like an alert cat. Claude licked his lips. Sebastian flung himself at them. Claude, in the blink of an eye, grabbed Calais by the waist and embraced her. He jumped out the window and sprang through the trees. He stood there and watched as Sebastian fought Timber and Canterbury.

The third of the Triplets appeared beside Claude.

"Where's Hannah?" Claude asked.

"Sebastian had snuck in and killed Hannah while we were gone," The boy said. "He took the Daschle siblings to the Phantomhive manor."

Calais felt the chill of the breeze on her bare body. She began to squirm and push away from Claude but he kept her close to him, his arm grasping her tightly and painfully as if he didn't want to lose his precious toy.

Silver cutlery flew past Claude's head. Claude sprung away. Sebastian dodged Canterbury and stood still on a tree top. He removed his glove and revealed his mark. His eyes were vibrant and angry.

* * *

"Do you remember our promise, Calais?" Claude asked, turning to smile at her. She lifted her head to face him. She was furious.

"Are you killed Karrol you watched me suffer. You knew she was important to me. Then you went to me and you said to me 'You'll be joining her' and you were about to break my neck but you stopped in your tracks. You looked at me then cut your hand and smeared your blood all over my mouth. You told me that you'll be looking for me and that it's better if I wait for you. You then disappeared. I watched Karrol's blood drain out of her body and touch my feet like when a wave rises over sand. Now," Calais completed. "do _you_ remember?"

Claude's teeth were clenched and his face appeared as if he was ready to snap back at her. Then he flew.

Sebastian caught Calais in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good evening, Calais," Sebastian greeted her with a smile. Calais nuzzled her face into his neck.

Claude regained his balance and was about to strike at Sebastian until he twitched.

"It seems that you're being called in, Claude," Sebastian said with a smile, a bit of fangs making an appearance under his lips. Claude leapt away and headed back towards the Trancy manor.


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm sorry if this chapter is short. That's how I had it planned out. There will be big changes coming up! The story is nearing its end!_

* * *

She sat with her back facing him. The warm water hadn't been chilled by her temperature. Sebastian's gloves were off and he stroked her naked back.

"I understand that you have a remarkable healing ability for a human but the mark Claude gave you hasn't healed. It should have healed in a matter of hours but it's been two days," Sebastian informed her.

"And…" She said quietly.

"The blood Claude has given you when you first met him has been rid of by your body. You no longer have advanced heightened senses. You're human," He said, moving his hand to her hair. "It's not going to heal unless you drink more demon blood."

"I'm not going back to Claude," She said quickly.

Sebastian planted a kiss on the nape of her neck. She looked at the bath water.

"Are you washing my back?" She asked.

"Of course," He said sweetly. He took the sponge off the tray and soaked it in the water. He began to gently cover her entire back in bubbles.

"I want to see my siblings," She said.

"You're not allowed to see them until you're better," He said. She turned around completely and she took his face in her hands.

"I don't want you to spoil me," She said.

"I simply don't want you to see them," He said, leaning forward, his face nearing hers.

She let go of him and turned around, back to his face.

"You are safe and you will never be harmed ever again," Sebastian whispered to her.

"Does the mark on your hand hurt?" She asked.

"No," He said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You won't like it," He said, stopping.

"Please tell me," She said.

"This mark is the seal of our contract. The Young Master, when he was younger than what he is now, contacted me and we made a deal. I would help him complete his revenge on those who killed his parents and harmed him," Sebastian explained to her. "I am able to help the Young Master with his deeds because I am a demon. A simple human wouldn't be able to handle so much and they would crumble at the pressure."

Calais stood up and stayed standing there for several minutes.

"Please sit down, Calais," Sebastian said. "It's warmer in the tub."

She turned around and stood in front of him.

"But you're nothing like Claude," She said.

"You're right. We're two completely different beings. Don't compare me to _that_," Sebastian said, taking the towel off the tray and unfolding it.

"Will you be able to take care of me? The monster that left his mark might come back…" She said. "If you want my soul you can have it. Just do it ever so gently that it feels like a kiss."

He wrapped her in the towel and placed a hand on her head.

"I plan to make my own mark on you," He growled.


End file.
